On a Little Pink Planet
by Netbug009
Summary: A collection of SRMTHG one shots.
1. Batteries Not Included

So, this is where I put most of my SRMTHG one shots. Maybe I'll post one alone every once in a while, but for the most part I'm gonna keep them together now to help my poor fic list not get any longer than it is. xD

So, enjoy!

Disclaimer:SRMTHG is property of Disney/Jetix.

* * *

Batteries Not Included

By Netbug009

It may have been the greatest journey he had to ever face.

The Alchemist walked at a steady pace through the supermarket. He hated shopping. Everybody gave him a funny look. It wasn't usual for a guy with a robe and two different eye colors to be running about the city looking for something. "I can't believe that stupid pack of parts didn't include batteries." He mumbled.

He walked up to a man wearing an employee tag. "Um... pardon me, but where are the-"

"Don't hurt me!" The man screamed like a little girl. He ran away from the Alchemist, who sighed.

**"I'm not evil yet, dangit!" **He yelled at the ceiling. Even so, he was on his own to search the remaining isles.

Soon enough, he found the batteries. "Let's see... where are the double As?" He found the shelf they were supposed to be on and blinked.

_Sold Out._

He blinked again and then looked at the date on his watch. December 20th. He twitched several times before losing it.

**"CURSE YOU CHRISTMAS ELECTRONICS CRAZE! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"**


	2. Mind Games

...er... Okay, flame me for this one. I think I deserve it. This is what I get for trying to think up pairings at 2 am. I promise my next challenge scrap after this one will be serious in nature. **PROMISE**.

Challenge: 15 Pairings  
Prompt: #11: Mind Games  
Rating: K  
Genre: Crackfic

* * *

Mind Games

By Netbug009

Hey, Nova here. We need to talk. I see you watching me sometimes. You stare at me as I pass you by.

So, I guess you're one of those guys who likes to play mind games, huh? You think you can get a girl interested in you by being oh-so mysterious. You think giving me the silent treatment will work, huh? Well guess what? It won't so there.

Oh, who am i kidding? I'm crazy about you! I can't hide it anymore! I have broken up with Sprx and I want to be your girl forever and ever! Maybe when our lives arn't so crazy, we can run away! What I mean is... I know it's usually the guy who asks the girl, but I'm sick on waiting on you.

Mr. Jeepers, will you marry me?

* * *

(hides)


	3. Stars

I was having some writer's block, but I had the song "Stars" by Switchfoot is stuck in my head, so that helped.

Challenge: Variety Pack 100

Propmt: 46: Star

Rating: K+

Genre: Spiritual

* * *

Stars 

By Netbug009

Why did everybody always look so dull?

Gibson looked down at the crowds from the robot's shoulder. It just felt like everybody was missing something, including himself. Nobody really seemed to love life. Everybody just looked like they were through, and the crazy world around them was lacking.

Come to think of it, the world really was crazy. Even on quiet days it was crazy. He never really thought about it, but how the heck was it all this craziness could ever be considered normal? Heck, how was it not considered **crazy**?

What would somebody from another world think? What would somebody say if they came from a place without pain, suffering, and death? It was a strange thought, and a very illogical one at that, but he still thought it.

A world like that could never exist, yet as the sun set, tiny white glows were visible at the tip of the sky, and for some reason, they seemed to make his wonder if he was wrong.


	4. Advice

Okay folks: Quick notice here.

I've decided to just make things simple ad post all my little short so-so challenge bits in thi onw thing. No seperate one for 15 minute ficlets of the SRMTHG 100 or anything. So, I'm moving the fics from those (except for some I've chosen to feature by themselves.) here. That's why you'll probably feel like you've seen the next several fics in this set before somwehere. Just thought I'd explain that to avoid confusion and lots of "Hey, I haven't I read this before?" reviews.

Challenge: SRMTHG 100  
#10: Falling  
SprxNova pairing.  
Takes place after Object of Hate.

* * *

Advice 

By Netbug009

The door to Antauri's room slid open. The monkey had sensed it beforehand and watched Nova peek into the room. "Hey, Antauri?" Nova's voice showed distress. "Are you sure your plan will work? What if the Power Primate isn't strong enough?"

"Do not fear Nova." Antauri replied. "I assure you we will rescue Sprx."

"How can you be so sure?!" Nova didn't realize she had yelled until after the matter. "Sorry... I just..."

Antauri put a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled. "I _promise_ we will rescue Sprx."

Nova didn't seem very convinced. She stared at her feet and didn't even try to smile. "Antauri?"

"Yes Nova?"

"What does it feel like to fall in love?"

Antauri raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in topics. He looked to the ceiling. "I don't know." He answered. "That is something you must experience on your own."

"That's stupid." Antauri looked at nova as she spoke. "This whole thing is stupid. Why the heck would I fall in love with him in the first place?"

Antauri blinked. "Nova... you're in love with Sprx, aren't you?"

Nova knew that lying to Antauri was like walking on hot coals, so she simply nodded. "I guess I am." she said, turning slightly red.

Antauri smiled and pat her shoulder. "Well, then it may help you to know that love is stronger than the Power Primate."

Nova finally gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime."


	5. April Fools?

I'm surrently suffering from writer's block, but I'm trying to write anyways. However, this means the results may be a bit...odd.

SRMTHG 100  
Propmt 1: Smile

* * *

April Fools...? 

By Netbug009

"Otto, what are you do happy about?"

Otto had a huge grin on his face, and by huge I mean creepy. Nobody had been able to wipe it off his face all day. The green monkey didn't answer Sprx's question and continued grinning ear to ear.

Gibson walked up to Sprx and took a look at the strange expression on Otto's face. "Do I want to know?"

Sprx sighed. "Okay Otto, please tell me what's up."

Otto burst out laughing.** "April Fools!"** He fell to the floor, gasping for air as he continued to laugh. **"I got you Gibson! You fell for my prank!"**

**"Otto! What did you do?!"** Gibson asked, frightened.

"Wait-"

Sprx got cut off. **"I put blue dye in your soap!"** He continued to laugh as Gibson raised an eyebrow.

"Um... Otto? My fur's blue."

"But April is-"

**"Yeah, I know! Isn't it funny?!"**

"But it was already... oh, forget it." Gibson sighed. "I guess you got me."

"This is Jan-"

**"Yep! I got you good!"**

Sprx gave up and continued his previous quest to meet Nova in the control room for some combat practise. After that, he planned on throwing away any and all copies of _Big Fat Liar_ within the city limits.


	6. Arrest and Character Development

SRMTHG 100

Propmt 91: The crime to ends all crimes. This is kinda inspired by something Staraquil on DA drew.

* * *

Arrest and Character Development 

Voices shouted out from a crowd of people watching the police officers walk by. They were the voices of all but one of the members of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce.

**"How could you do this?!"**

**"Why did you do this?!"**

**"When did this happen?!"**

**"How is it possible?!"**

**"Noooooo!"**

The silent one, being escorted by the officers, was Antauri. He was put in the squap car and driven away, not to reenter society for many years to come.

The facts were all there. He could not defend himself against the proof of sensing danger before it came, being yet another "wise master of martial arts" type, and being a walking Deus Ex Machina.

He had committed the horrid crime of being a Gary Stu.

* * *

FYI, Gary Stu is the term for a Male version of a Mary Sue 

(runs from angry Antauri fans) It's just a joke! You gotta admit it's strange he senses every little thing AND is the strongest team member though.


	7. Crash Test

SRMTHG 100

Propmt 25: Crash Test

Could be read as sorta Gibova like, but that wasn't the intention.

* * *

Crash Test

"Er... is this safe?"

"I'm not even sure this is legal."

"Oh, come on guys!" Otto finished fixing up Sprx's seatbelt as he spoke. The red monkey was sitting inside the Hyperbuggy along with Gibson. "I need to test the new hyperarmor I installed on this baby yesterday."

"Yeah, but with us?!" Sprx protested.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt, I think."

"You think?!"

Meanwhile, Gibson was frightened for his life, shacking too much to join the argument or even say a word.

"Yeah!" Otto said. "If the armor works, you should be able to leave the buggy without it or you guys having even a dent! Well, unless you crash too hard and get whiplash or something.

"Otto, what are you doing?"

Sprx and Gibson cheered silently as Nova walked up to the black eyed trio.

"I'm performing a crash test on the Hyperbuggy." Otto explained. Nova raised an eyebrow and walked over to the two restrained in their seats. She turned back to Otto after a moment. "Um... I kinda needed these guys for um... combat practice. Yeah, right, combat practice."

"Hey Nova," Sprx whispered, leaning towards Nova, "remind me to reward you later for saving me." He puckered his lips and made kissing noises.

Nova smirked. "Actually, Otto, I only really need one person for combat practice. You can keep the red one." Sprx jaw dropped and Nova helped Gibson free himself.

Gibson gained the same smirk as Nova. "Thank you Nova. I assure you I will be as much of a challenge to spar with as Sprx."

The two walked off to watch the crash test unfold, and that's the real reason Sprx's teeth were so bad when they were shooting _Soul of Evil _later that week.

THE END


	8. 15 Minute Ficlet 174

Okay, so I tried this challenge called 15 Minute Ficlets, where I get a word and then must write on it for 15 minutes. No more, no less. We are asked not to reveal the word so that it doesn't spoil for others, but just know that's where it came from. Enjoy! ...I think. This one came out WEIRD….

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHG or 15 Minute Ficlets. Disney owns the first and heinousbitca on Livejournal created the latter.

Word #174

It was a boring day in the Super Robot. The entire team was laying around doing no more than breathing and staring at the dents in the wall. "Neat! That dent looks like a frog!" Otto exclaimed.

Sprx looked at it. "Uh... sure. If you say so."

Otto gave off a big cheesy grin.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "We have a doorbell?" Nova raised an eyebrow. "Since when do we have a doorbell?"

"I think that guy installed it yesterday." Otto answered.

"What guy?"

The doorbell rang again. "Alright! I'm coming!" Chiro yelled. He went down the chute and opened the door.

The…er…man? Well, it was probably supposed to look like one, but it was really a poorly made robot with a mustache and a wig. Chiro looked at it strangely.

"Congratulations Chiro!" An extremely familiar voice exclaimed from inside the... thing. "You have just won a brand new hovercraft!"

Chiro didn't seem very excited. By now the rest of the team was behind him and watching the strangeness unfold for themselves.

"All you have to do is answer a question!" It cleared it's throat. "What is the Super Robot's main weakness?"

"Mandarin, what are you doing?" Gibson asked. "Get out of there."

The machine fell into a hunk of metal. Mandarin stood there infuriated. "How did you know it was me?"

"This has got to be the lamest attempt at defeating us I have ever seen from any villain." Gibson commented.

"Yeah, well. The producers want the show to be less cliché, so we're trying to do stuff that hasn't been done yet; the villains and all."

"But that's been done before." Gibson said.

"Yeah." Sprx said. "And it was stupid in the first show it was on."

"Oh yeah? Well… **your MOM!**"

The Hyperforce just stared at Mandarin. Mandarin stared back.

"Well," Sprx said. "I don't think _that's_ happened before."

"Wanna go talk with the producers about our problem?" Antauri asked. Everybody nodded and got ready to go, debating where they would stop for tacos.


	9. 15 Minute Ficlet 175

Another 15 Minute ficlet

This one's a Spova. Nothing groundbreaking, but I like the pun at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

Word #175

"Otto, what are you doing?"

"I'm making an electromagnet."

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"Why is Sprx helping you?"

"He's bored too."

Nova watched as Sprx and Otto worked on making a giant magnet. So far, they had stripped the end of a wire and plugged the other end into the wall.

"Now," Otto said. "I'm gonna go find something metal." Otto left to look for something useless and shiny.

"Doesn't Otto usually make something more... better when he's bored?" Nova asked.

"He said he's bored _and_ lazy." Sprx replied. "You would be too if you had spent all day making a Hyper-buggy."

"_Another_ Hyper-buggy?"

"Yep, that's his third this week. Our head mechanic has finally lost it." Sprx raised an eyebrow and looked the way Otto had exited. "He should be back by now." He started to stand up. "Maybe I should go see if he's..." Sprx tripped on some wire. He stumbled, only getting more tangled in it, and eventually fell, knocking down Nova with himself.

"Sprx!" Nova yelled annoyed, sitting up. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Be more careful next time!"

"Hey! It was an accident! Lighten up! I'm gonna go look for Otto." Sprx began to stand up, and noticed he felt heavier than usual. The same sensation came over Nova. The two looked at each other and their eyes widened.

Being still tangled in the wire, the electirsity was now surging through his metal part, making him a large electromagnet. Nova and him were stuck together back to back by the jetpack, helmet, tail, and arms.

Nova struggled to free herself. "Sprx! Do something!"

"Well what do ya know! You're attracted to me after all!" Sprx said. Nova stepped on his foot. "**Ow!"**


	10. Grappling Hook

SRMTHG 100

#76: Video Games

* * *

Grappling Hook 

By Netbug009

"Darn it!"

Sprx stared at the angry monkey, a bit wierded out. "Um... Gibson? You okay?"

"No!" Gibson said. He mashed the buttons on his Gamecube controller. "I've spent hours trying to find the stupid grappling hoot in this dungeon, and all I have found are a bunch of joy pendants! What the heck are those things for anyway?!"

"Er..."

Gibson found a chest and opened it. "Finally! I found the... compass..." He walked up to the game system and started banging on it in annoyance. This was all Otto's fault for commenting that it look lots of wits and brain power to finish a _Legend of Zelda_ game.

"Yeah, you have fun with that." Sprx said. He left the room, wondering who the smartest would be after Gibson fried his brain cells.


	11. Love Note

SRMTHG 100

Prompt 100: Love Letter

Takes place right before Object of Hate.

SprxNova pairing.

* * *

Love Note

By Netbug009

_Dear Sprx,_

"...No... That sounds stupid."

_To Sprx,_

"Stupider."

_My dearest Sprx,_

Nova almost hurled just from writing the third one. Of course it was stupid. This whole plan was stupid in general. She had always been picking on Sprx, and insulting Sprx, and giving Sprx bruises. What would he think if she suddenly wrote him a love note? She slammed her head on the desk in front of her. Why did she even love him in the first place? That was the really stupid part.

He was annoying, a smart mouth, a jerk, a hero, somebody who had always been there for her, a sweet guy deep down and- Darn it! She couldn't even think bad things about him for long! She slammed her head again.

"Why couldn't that idiot have just finished his sentence back in that garbage can?!" She asked herself. This time she slammed her head three times. The tiny clock fell from a shelf above the desk and hit her on the back of her head. "Ow." She grabbed it and looked at the time. Was it really that late? She got ready to hit her head again, but stopped herself. "I need to go to bed." she groaned. The yellow monkey got out of the chair and started towards her charging pod. "I'll worry about it later. I mean, it's not like he's leaving or anything."

Antauri's voice came suddenly from his room. "Monkeys, mobilize!"

If only she had known how wrong she would be.


	12. Normal

SRMTHG 100

88: Swimming

Takes place during season 3.

ChiroJinmay

* * *

Normal 

By Netbug009

The water was just the right temperature; cool, yet not freezing. She smiled and dived in with a smile on her face. She looked through the liquid glass that surrounded her and at the rocky walls of the lake before rising back up and leaning on her back, staring up at the clouds.

It was one of those simple blessings; those days where she didn't have to fight monsters or anything like that, but just be a normal girl like any other one.

Even so, her mind wandered to battles, evil, and most of all, Chiro. She thought about him for a good half of her time in the water. The more she thought of him, the more she felt that not being a normal girl like this all the time had it's advantages. After all, she was the not normal girl of a not normal boy, who cared about her very much.

In fact, when he came back from his journey, she never wanted to be normal again.


	13. Second Best

SRMTHG 100

Prompt 99: Second Best

Takes place after Soul of Evil.

OttoNovaSprx triangle.

* * *

Second Best 

By Netbug009

It was one of those perfect afternoons. The sun began to sink over the horizon, and a light breeze swayed the grass blades in the nearby park.

But he was second best, so none of that mattered.

He watched them silently from above, his feet dangling from the robot's open mouth. They were so happy, and usually, others being happy made him happy, but not today. Their happiness was his misery.

What made it worse was they were perfect, and he knew it. They were the perfect picture, red and yellow tails wrapped around one another and hands clasped together. They didn't say anything or move at all, they were just happy to be together.

Even worse, he knew it was coming and yet he hadn't done anything about it. He had never gotten the words to come out, so he had just given up on it.

He stood up, wiping a tear off of his green fur and walking back inside. He couldn't watch them anymore. He hated being second best.


	14. Simple

I was given the challenge of writing something SRMTHG based on the song "Simple and Clean" from Kingdom Hearts. I just couldn't find anything it fit real well. Aw, well. I tried.

SRMTHG 100

#29: Peace

ChiroJinmay pairing

* * *

Simple 

"Do I really have to meet your dad?"

Chiro sweatdropped. Jinmay had been very busy putting together the fragments of her past. At last, she had found her family, who now wanted to meet the boy.

"I wish it was that easy." Jinmay said. She smiled at him. "It's always worry with you. Just keep it simple. You don't always need to be so serious about this stuff."

"But it isn't that simple!" He began to go into a rant about how complicated everything had gotten. Jinmay put a finger up to his mouth and stopped him. "That's why I'm happy to have you."

Chiro raised an eyebrow.

"You see, you make everything so easy. I guess nothing's hard for me when I'm with you, ya know? Life's just so peaceful."

Chiro smiled and blushed slightly.

"So, ready?"

Chiro nodded and took her by the hand, ready to face the 'rents. "Ready."


	15. Teamwork

SRMTHG 100

Prompt #3: Coffee

* * *

Teamwork

By Netbug009

"How can you stand drinking that?"

Antauri opened an eye and looked at his questioner, Gibson. "What do you mean?"

"How can you drink green tea so much?" Gibson asked, pointing to the cup of said substance in Antauri's hands. "It tastes like spinach juice.

"I could ask the same question about your coffee." Antauri replied.

"It's sophisticated."

"It's disgusting."

"It is not." Gibson replied. "It's nice tasting and keeps me awake."

Antauri rolled his eyes. Ever since Otto had beaten him in an IQ test, the blue monkey had been doing anything possible to seem smarter than the others, including starting trying to win debates over ridiculous things.

"Do you want to know why I enjoy green tea?"

"Yes, I would."

Antauri looked at his cup. "It symbolizes teamwork."

"What?"

"For a team to function properly, every part of it must be in balance. Water, leaves, and spices must all understand that despite their different strengths, they are all equal, even if a test says they aren't."

Gibson blinked. He then resumed drinking his coffee, thinking about what Antauri had said.


	16. The Wave Master

I couldn't resist. Everybody who doesn't watch .Hack, just smile and nod.

SRMTHG 100

6: The World

Disclaimer add on: In addision to what I said in the first chapter, I also don't own .Hack or any of the stuff from it mentioned in this wierd fic. I'm not sure who does to be honest.

* * *

The Wave Master 

By Netbug009

"How long has he been on that thing?"

"I lost count at 10 hours."

Gibson and Sprx were watching Otto, who was wearing a game simulator helmet and playing on this strange new game called "The World". He had become obsessed with it very quickly.

"Aw, some on Otto!" Sprx yelled. "I want to try!"

"Fine! Next time I lose, you can play."

"But you haven't lost once so far."

"Oh yeah."

The "game over" noise played. Otto went pale and Sprx smirked. "And now, you have lost." Sprx grabbed the helmet and put it on his own head, immediately getting into a battle with a Wave Master. The game over noise played again. "What the- hey!" He tried again, practically smashing the controller buttons in his fingers. **"I will defeat yoooooou!"** he yelled, jerking his whole body and even jumping as he tried to defeat his foe. The familiar noise chimed a second, third, fourth, hundredth time. "Aw, man. This guy must be super strong."

At the other end of the battle, a small monkey wearing a green skirt and belly shirt laughed evilly. "I am victories once again! Today, newbies. Tomorrow, the pro server!"


	17. What He Asked For

SRMTHG 100

17: Sickness

SprxNova

* * *

What He Asked For 

By Netbug009

"I hate days like this."

Sprx was curled up in his charger pod with a box of tissues. He was shivering, and yet he felt like his face was on fire. Plus, the "fire" was making him dizzy.

"Darn it! Why can't I get sick on a day where something I happening that I don't want to do instead of a day where I would be goofing off or beating up some creep?!"

"Aw, quit whining Sprx!" Nova said as the door to his room slid open and she came in, carrying another box of tissues. "This whole thing is your fault anyways."

"My fault?!"

"Yes!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"Because you wouldn't stay away when I was sick."

"Then this is worth it."

"What?!"

Sprx smiled. "I told you that I wasn't worried about catching what you had when I was giving you that hug. Well, I meant it. I just like to complain I guess."

Nova smiled and walked over next to his pod, handing his the tissues through the open door of the devise.

"Thanks." he said, pulling a tissue out of the new box and blowing his nose on it.

"How are you feeling?" Nova asked.

"Horrible." Sprx answered. "But a little better since I have some company now."

Nova blushed lightly and sat against the pod. "Hey Sprx?"

"Yeah?"

Nova turned a deeper red. "Um... thanks for staying with me when I was in your shoes." she said.

"No problem." He said. He smirked. "Although, since you already got sick, and can't get the same virus again and all, I don't think a little reward would hurt." He made kissing noises. The one advantage of being sick was that Nova had enough heart to not kill him for being a flirt. He still braced for an insult though.

I never came, to Sprx surprise. Nova listed him out of the pod and actually gave him what he had asked for. His eyes widened as her lips touched his. After a moment, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her gently before they both pulled away.

Silence, then two smiles.

"Um..." Sprx turned red...er. redder. "...thanks."

"Sure." Nova replied.

Another silence.

"Y-you should get some rest." Nova said.

"Right."

"Sleep tight Sprx." she said as she left the room, closing the door behind him.

He slept just fine after that.


	18. Why?

Sprx 100

Fic 1

* * *

Why? 

By Netbug009

I've always been stuck up. I'm the loser out of all my friends. I'm the one who can't do anything right.

And yet, here I am, with an everyday life that some could only dream to experience even once in a lifetime. Why is it I'm such an idiot, yet I'm blessed with a destiny to help save lives? Why do I get to do something like that?

I saw a little girl when I was walking around town on a free day. She had taped a cape onto her little doll and was running around, jumping onto and off of benched and making flying sounds. Her eyes sparkled with a desire to be that doll to be real; to be her. I see her now, years later, and she's just living a normal life. She reminds me of the kid before when we first met him.

I never dreamed that way. I was a slacker. The only thing I ever saved up was extra sleep. So, why is it I'm the one who gets to be the hero instead of her?

Then there's Nova. Out of everybody on the team, I never though she'd say she cared about me the most. Antauri's a wise monkey, Gibson is super smart, and Otto is nice as it gets, yet she loves me. What the heck did I do better than them? What the heck could she see in me that she doesn't in any of my friends?

Friends... why do I even have friends like these to being with? Why does anybody even like me?

Why am I part of this team?

Why do I have such a great life?

Why me?.


	19. Sideless

Challenge: 15 Minute Ficlets

Prompt: Pawn

Sideless

Darkness seemed to loom over it all.

He was running through the haze, his sword slicing through any formless that got in his way. He had to find them. He knew the were in this mess somewhere. He just didn't know where.

But what would he say when he found them? Would he even say anything, or would he decide to take them down?

Did they even know it wasn't him? Could they even understand that there were two of him now? Could he team up with his new self and together would they crush all their enemies? No. If he was anything like he should be, he wouldn't want to team up with anybody unless he had to.

A formless, large with jagged teeth, steeped in his path and screeched. The monkey merely jumped and slash it apart, not even stopping to take a breather once he landed. Why was he fighting these things? Why were the attacking him? Wasn't he an ally?

No. He was never an ally. Never a true ally. Being all ally involved a level of importance. No, he was just a pawn. A pawn in a sick game for ruler of all that was the planet, if not the entire cosmos. The thing is, one side didn't want that power. They just wanted to make sure the other side didn't get it.

Didn't they see? How could thy not see that control was right at their fingertips. They had the power to control everything once the only think righting against them for it really was gone. Why didn't they want to rule it all when they could? Why not take an amazing amount of power when it's right in front of you?

He stopped upon seeing something gleam out of the corner of his eye. He turned right to see a green monkey, his former teammate, jump down and use his saws to take out several of the oozy creatures with ease. Although it came with ease indeed, the traitor could tell that the amount of these things was hard on one's energy. The hero wiped the sweat off his forehead before taking several more creatures out. He hadn't noticed the one who wasn't a formless, and orange one, standing and watching him. Either that, or he didn't care, which wouldn't surprise him either.

Another tried to surprise the spectator and he blocked it with his shield before slicing it in half. He realized he was getting as fatigued as the green one and left the battle field. His task was one for another day.


	20. Cookies

Okay, here's a new one for you guys! This is a 15 Minute Ficlet thing. I hope you guys enjoy!

I'm pretty sure I got most of the typos out, but please keep in mind I'm not allowed to edit it after the 15 minutes are done, so there may be something off somewhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHG. Disney does.

* * *

Cookies 

By Netbug009

Once Gibson entered his lab, he excitedly pulled out a small piece of equipment. It was a square shape and had many controls on it. Gibson placed it on his desk and pressed a few buttons. The result was not what he expected. His face filled with frustration and he yelled to his teammate.

"**Otto!**"

Moments later the green monkey peeked into the laboratory, smiling. "Hi Gibson!'

"Otto, can you please explain what this is." Gibson held up a chocolate chip cookie in front of Otto's face with an annoyed expression.

Otto laughed. "Gibson! You're the smart one! You gotta know what a chocolate chip cookie is! You're funny!"

"I know very well what it is Otto, thank you. However, I'm quite curious as to why it came out of my proton analyzer when I activated it."

"Neat! My tweaks worked!"

"You 'tweaked' my proton analyzer into a... cookie maker?"

"Yeah! Isn't it cool! It can make peanut butter ones too! Wanna see?"

"Otto! This is my only proton analyzer! I need it to learn more about those specimens we got from the formless on Aregas 4 yesterday! I can't be without one!"

"You only had one of those?"

"Yes!"

"Well then why didn't you say so? I built 2 of those things this morning. Lemme go get them. Ha, you only had one. That's silly."

"I suppose it is when you live in the same robot as somebody who constantly messes with your equipment."

Otto went to go get a new proton analyzer. Gibson rolled his eyes as he ate the cookie. "Huh, not bad at all really."

* * *

Hey... um... I know I'm gonna seem kinda like an attention shark saying this, but does anybody read this thing anymore? I've been getting like, no review lately on this. Is it because I clumped all these fics together? Do people have a problem with that? If there's a reason people are not reading these I'd love it if somebody would speak up and tell me. Thank you. --; 


	21. Balloon Duty

Okay, so I'm stranded at the library, which usually could keep me busy for hours, but not when I've already been reading half the afternoon and am dangerously close to my checkout limit, so I decided to log onto the library computer and write something for you guys. Again, I used a prompt, which was _balloon_.

I warn you now, I've also been writing a lot already today, so my brain is a little fried. Between that and the fact that I'm completely distracted from this and most other fandoms by my obsession with _WALL-E_ (only 10 more days! I can't wait! :D) so this is gonna be total crack. I'm starting to get that you guys like that kinda thing though, so enjoy the madness?

* * *

Sprx was starting to wonder if the team was purposefully picking on him. He was starting to grow a mental list of times he had been singled out to do the stupid task. Watching the robot? His job. Cleaning messed up cityscape after a battle left said area? His job, though the fact that he could simply levitate everything may have had a part in that. He honestly wasn't sure anymore. His main indicator that something fishy was happening was this pattern suddenly appearing after the whole "Fire of Hate" incident. What, did they feel like they needed to protect him now? Did they seriously think he didn't want to fight anymore?

At first, he had politely swallowed his pride and done his job, but this was it. This was the last straw. He drew a line at making sure a balloon didn't float into the sky.

That's right, Sprx had balloon duty.

Apparently, this was a very special balloon that could help save the world and blah blah blah…..whatever. It was still stupid, and he wasn't sure he believed it was any more than some lame excuse anyway. But, once again, he did his job.

For 10 minutes.

For 20 minutes.

For an hour.

He let go of the balloon. This had to be a joke. He was gonna double check to make sure this fic wasn't a late April Fools day later. Speaking of later, eventually Chiro and the others came back, saw Sprx without the balloon, and all did a collective "D:!"

"NU! SPRX WUT HAV U DONE?! D:"

"Uh…. I let go of a balloon," Sprx replied to the leader, now a bit concerned.

"U WERE SUPPOSED 2 KEEP IT SAFE! D:" Gibson chimed in.

Sprx didn't reply this time at first. He simply twitched. Between the panic and the badly spelled all caps, it was now clear that the balloon was, indeed, important. "I'm sorry! Are we all doomed because of me?! Argh, not again! Why must I keep causing people pain?! What did I do?!"

Antauri was the one to reply. "U…."

"Yes?!"

"U….."

"Yes?!"

"U…."

"I DID WHAT ALREADY? WHAT?"

"U LOST THE MACGUFFEN 4 THIS FIC!"

"…..Excuse me?"

"NOU THAR'S NU PLOT! WE CAN NEVER HAVE A GOOD ENDIN NOU! NICE GOIN SPRX!"

Sprx was silent for a moment, then rubbed his temples. "…Uh, yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go fly the Fist Rocket." And so Sprx left his ballon duty and the fic, and the ending was really bad and sudden.

* * *

……Well, that stunk. Oh well. Later guys. --;


	22. Gift

**Ottova**

**Gift**

Nova yelped in surprise when something large and warm suddenly grabbed her from behind. When she turned, all she saw was Otto. "Uh... Merry Christmas, Nova. I thought it could help you, since you hate the cold and all."

She blinked, and then noticed that despite not being digested by some invading creature, the warm feeling was still there. She felt where the sensation was, and finally noticed the large knitted blanket draped over her. "Oh, uh, t-thanks Otto," she said, her face slightly red from the mistake she's made. After a moment to calm down, she grabbed the blanket and held it in front of her. It was, yellow and pink, with an amount of intricacy in the patterns on it that surprised her. "...Did you make this?"

Her voice was clearly astonished, causing Otto to turn redder than she was and smile. "Ah, it's not as hard as it looks," he said, bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever," Sprx interjected from near the tree, starting on a model plane kit Chiro had gotten him. "You've been working on that blanket since like, June." That was all he added before getting the rest of his brain immersed in the kit. "Wow, look at the weapons on this thing..."

"Well, yeah, but still..." Otto's face flushed more, and it may have been the color of the monkey he was speaking to if he'd been aware of Nova blinking at him, flattered. "...I'm sure somebody else could have made a better one."

"No," Nova replied practically cutting into Otto's statement. She smiled warmly. "Thank you." She reached out and hugged Otto tightly, putting them both in the blanket for a moment. When she let go, Otto was officially red as Sprx and had to keep himself from tumbling to the ground until Nova was distracted by looking at the stars on the monitor screen. Once he was sure she wasn't looking, he could no longer resist and fell over.

Nova hoped it'd stay cold for a while.


	23. Low Deductable

**Low Deductible**

"We'll get it!" Sprx yelled, already about to leave for some groceries with Antauri when the doorbell rang. The silver monkey opened the door and found himself face to face with a young man in a suit.

"Can I help you?" Antauri asked, smiling kindly but a tad curious about the situation.

"Hello there, Antauri! And... uh...Gibson?" He asked, pointed to the red monkey.

"Sprx," he replied, not attempting to hide his already mounting dislike for the human.

"Right right right, so Antauri, _Otto_," he straitened his bow tie. "You two must have a lot of fun fighting all the bad guys, eh?"

"Actually, it's quite a shame there is evil that we must protect this city from-"

"You bet!"

Antauri shot a quick glare to his teammate, who grinned sheepishly.

"But don't you ever worry?" The man's tone shifted alone with his body in a melodramatic swoop. Sprx only now noticed the man had a briefcase behind his back. He couldn't imagine Antauri not already catching that. "I mean, what if the robot breaks down at an important time?"

"We have a highly skilled mechanic on our team," Antauri remained polite, but his tone lacked the empathy he gave to the usual, paranoid townsfolk when he made contact with them.

"Yeah yeah, _Sprx's_ great, but what if it _really_ broke down. I mean, badly. Like, it wouldn't move and _she,_" Sprx twitched "couldn't figure out how to fix it?" He pulled his briefcase out like it was some kind of surprise gift.

"No thanks," Sprx replied flatly.

Antauri shot him another glare. "Thank you sir, but we are not-"

"Well guess what?" the man stepped forward a tad, "I can help you out there! Here with me I have everything you'll need to keep your giant fighting robot insured at an affordable price! Of course, I'm sure you'd like a better plan than that poor man's one. You guys are heroes, and unlike those normal peasant townsfolk, I appreciate that!" Another twitch from Sprx, and the red monkey could have sworn Antauri had done the same. "I mean, the government does fund you guys, right? Right? I mean, if not, how do you guys may for all the weapons you-"

The door slid shut.

Antauri turned to find Sprx's leaned up against the door lever in a way clearly intended to push it up.

"Oh dear me!" Sprx yelled. At the door. "I, _Sprx_, a _male_ member of the Hyperforce, seemed to have closed the door with the unnatural way I leaned against this lever behind me! Oh well!"

Antauri simply blinked at his friend for a moment, then smiled and mouthed a "thank you" in relief. The two headed back upstairs to find another way out of the robot.


	24. Revenge

**Some light Sprx/Nova.**

**Revenge**

"Nova, are you sure about this? I mean, this doesn't seem like something you'd normally do."

Nova sighed. Indeed, this wasn't like her, sneaking into a teammate's room with super glue. It was even less like her to drag Chiro into it. "Yeah, I know," she said as she headed for the jar of polish, frequently used to shine a set of magnet hands. "But he has this coming."

Chiro thought about why he could have this coming. "Oh, right, the ice thing."

"The ice thing" was a complex scheme crafted by Sprx to dump a massive amount of ice cubes atop of Nova. It had worked.

"Yeah, that, " she replied, unscrewing the polish cap.

"Still, I'm surprised you didn't just beat him up right there or something."

Nova visibly flinched, much to Chiro's surprise. "Well, uh, I was in a hurry, and that wouldn't have cut it this time!" Despite the harsh words, Nova still wasn't opening the super glue tube just yet.

"...This isn't about the ice thing, is it?"

No reply. She didn't even turn to him.

"You're not upset because you got a ton of ice dumped on you, right? You're upset because it was _Sprx_ who dumped it on you, right?

Silence again.

"Nova?"

"..I know he likes to pull pranks and stuff like that, but he knows how much I hate the cold. I didn't think he'd ever intend to really hurt somebody." Nova's expression was almost morbid. "I just..."

"Uh, he didn't."

She turned to Chiro, baffled. "What?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew. He'd been trying for Gibson."

"_What?! _Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't know it was that personal." Nova gave Chiro an incredulous look at his reply. He caved at it. "That, and I was kinda hoping you'd figure out on your own that revenge wasn't going to help."

Nova blinked at the oddly mature answer from the youngest member of the team. "Yeah, maybe we both need to apologize and get over it..." She smiled warmly. "You know Chiro, you really have listen to Antauri well. He's rubbed off on you quite a bit. You're a wise kid."

Chiro laughed sheepishly. To him, being compared to Antauri was quite the high praise.

"Uh, hi guys?"

The trespassing duo winced, then turned to look at Sprx by the door. Nova rushed to grab the glue tube with her tail, effectively hiding it behind her back. "Uh..."

"Nova wanted to talk to you! Here she is! Now Nova doesn't need me to keep her company! See ya!"

Nova didn't get a chance to retort before Chiro had bolted out of the room. Still, she made sure to send "I take back the compliment!" glares after him. Despite knowing he would be getting these before he even spoke, he chuckled all the way to the command room.

Antauri was the only other one there. The silver monkey simply sat and watched the darkening skyline on the monitor. "Hey, Antauri!" Chiro greeted, falling into his own pod chair.

"Hello Chiro. I sense you're in quite a good mood."

"Ah, you know. Just glad we help people out is all."

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry, alright?" Nova was caught off guard, not expecting to get an apology out of Sprx so humbly and swiftly. "I mean, I was trying to get-"

"Gibson, I know."

"You do? Yeah, but I guess it was still kinda stupid of me."

"It wasn't great of me to explode like that either. I really could stand to control my tempter outside of battle too. Forgiveness all around?"

Sprx paused, thinking carefully on a reply to that, making Nova tense with every passing second.

"What?" Nova finally blurted out.

Sprx took one more moment, the replied. "Yeah, your temper does stink, huh? On the bright side, maybe the ice helped cool you off? You didn't punch me, after all."

* * *

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

Antauri heard what sounded like a battle cry and smashing metal in the residential area. He turned to Chiro. "Did you hear something?"

"Er," Chiro scrambled. "No! No way! Nothing!"

Antauri raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Chiro added, "nothing except the usual, anyway."


End file.
